


Scott Mccall imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Scott McCall/Male reader





	Scott Mccall imagines

You were excited to go on a date with Scott but also nervous because you didn’t know where you were going. 

You had asked Scott what to be prepared for but he wouldn’t tell you because he wanted it to be a surprise so you watched your surroundings as he drove you to your secret destination trying to figure out where you were going.

“Scott this is cool and all but I gotta be honest… you’re not like gonna take me out into the woods and kill me right?” you joke. 

“What no! I promise. The place we’re going is just hidden,“ he tells you. 

He drives outside of town and 20 minutes later is pulling into a spot in the woods. 

You guys get out of the car and he leads you through some bushes, a small but beautiful lake on the other side. 

"This is amazing,” you say in awe. 

“Stiles and I found it a few years ago, it’s our secret spot when we need someplace quiet,” he explains.

“Thank you for trusting me enough to bring me here Scott,” you say shyly.

“Well yeah two of the most beautiful things in my life should know they exist.” he chuckles. 

You blush, Scott scratching the back of his head nervously. 

“You want to go for a swim?” He asks.

“Um… I don’t have a swimsuit and can’t really swim.”

“We can just hang out then,” he shrugs and smiles. 

You guys sit on a rock with your fit dipped in the water and talk.

You talk about school, your families, your friends, your goals for after high school and anything else you could think of.

You and scott just talk for what seems likes hours and relax to the sounds of nature.

At some point Scott’s hand came to rest on top of yours and it felt so natural that your fingers intertwined.

Eventually nature calls and Scott books it to a tree.

Afterwards he returns to his car and grabs the picnic supplies he packed. 

He sets up lunch and hands you a sandwich.

“Thanks,” you say taking a bite of the sandwich. 

You guys eat in peace until the clouds turn gray and it starts raining. 

Scott gives you his jacket to cover your head from the rain as you hurry back to his car.

You’re both laughing while toweling off, Scott shaking his hair out like a dog. 

He drives you home and walks you up to your door, the two of you standing there not wanting the date to be over quite yet. 

“I had a good time today,” he tells you. 

“Same here,” you smile.

“So think it can happen again?”

“Definitely” you say, closing the distance between you and kissing him.

Scott smiles into the kiss, putting his hands on your waist bringing you closer.

Before the kiss can go any further there’s a tapping on the window snapping you out of it. 

“Shit” You say annoyed, “that’s my dad, I gotta go… see you at school tomorrow?” 

“I’ll come get you tomorrow morning and drive you to school,“ he offers. 

"I look forward to it,” you say happily.


End file.
